


The Universe Is Rarely So Lazy

by Kellyjelly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Both Johns are perfection, Both Sherlocks are good boys, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Multiple Universes, Multiverse, Omega John Watson, Pining, Princes and Kings - Freeform, Regency, Romance, Smut, Sweetness, Time Travel, True Love, alternative universe, always 1895, bottom!John, crossing universes, established relationships - Freeform, love at second sight, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: In a world of multiverses, there are two alternative realities that have Sherlock Holmes and John Watson be together. Those two alternative realities are based in 1895 and 2015. In 1895, Prince Sherlock Holmes and Prince John Watson are to be married. In 2015, Alpha Sherlock Holmes overdoses on heroin in the street and is saved by Omega John Watson.In both universes, Prince Sherlock Holmes and Alpha Sherlock Holmes undergo an accident.During the accident, both Sherlocks switch.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	The Universe Is Rarely So Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fold in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352) by [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird), [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> I am still alive! To those who have read my previous fics, I am terribly sorry for not updating but I experienced a rough writer’s block and for months I haven’t written anything. But! I have written new fics and these following days, I will be uploading my new fics. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by an already written masterpiece by darkest_bird and Engazed who have written A Fold in the Universe. If you have not read this fic, please please please please read it! It has easily become one of my favorite fics and it inspired me to write a similar but different story. Instead of John being the one who is being switched, it will be Sherlock. 
> 
> I hope to live up to the standard of A Fold in the Universe and I hope you all enjoy it! Especially the authors who wrote A Fold in the Universe. Thank you darkest_bird and Engazed for letting me use this idea, I hope you guys love it and I hope I do fic this justice.

  
  
**1895**

  
  
The entire kingdom was eager to see the most awaited wedding between their Prince Sherlock Holmes and his husband to be, Prince John Watson. Out of the entire Holmes family, the one who should have been appointed king was Mycroft Holmes, the elder. Except Mycroft had no interest in becoming a king, he preferred having a seat among the knights who were treasured in the king’s round table. 

Mycroft’s voice would hold more power over the knights and princes among him because he was Prince Mycroft Holmes. Which meant he had power over the decisions that would be made for the kingdom. Truly, Mycroft found his calling working behind the scenes and making decisions for the king whenever his father failed to show up for the meetings concerning the problems of the kingdom. 

King Siger Holmes respected Mycroft’s decision and was proud to see that his son was deeply interested in the politics of the kingdom. But Mycroft’s decision left the younger Holmes, Sherlock to take the role of becoming the next king. Sherlock had no interest in continuing his father’s legacy or ruling the kingdom but he had no choice. 

King Holmes appointed Sherlock to find a bride or groom to marry and secure the kingdom’s future. Unfortunately, King Holmes had a long line of friends who were willing to give up their sons and daughters to marry Sherlock Holmes but once Sherlock laid eyes on them, he’d commence the gruesome process of skinning every prospective bride or groom to the bare bone with exposing embarrassing past events and unattractive habits that would put off anyone. 

Princes left with the craving of commencing a war and princesses left the Holmes kingdom with tears in their eyes. Luckily, King Holmes prevented any attacks against their kingdom due to Sherlock’s sharp tongue. The list of future mates was becoming thin and King Holmes was on the verge of having a heart attack until an unheard kingdom reached out and offered to present their son to Sherlock. 

Desperate in their attempt to secure Sherlock’s future with a prospective mate, King Holmes accepted the offer and scolded Sherlock to be on his best behavior for this last proposal was their only hope. The Holmes Kingdom was located in the center of wealth that represented London and was situated in the middle of a bustling village that had high expectations of evolving into a forthcoming business era. 

The King from the unknown kingdom who reached out to Siger Holmes came from the outskirts of London, the man’s kingdom pertained to agriculture. The negotiation of agriculture was disappearing, which meant that the man’s kingdom was on the verge of dying. Securing the marriage between the Holmes family was their only chance at surviving. 

So, on one gloomy morning, Sherlock along with his parents were at the front of the kingdom waiting for their cherished guests to arrive. From afar, Sherlock could see an elder couple coming hand in hand and a young man trailing behind them. Sherlock lost interest immediately and preferred to pay attention at the guard who was clearly having an affair with a young maid who was with child. 

Sherlock smirked when he figured out that the young maid had no idea that the guard was already married with six children. Quite the surprise she’ll have when she figures out that the guard was with her for sex, nothing more. Sherlock looked back at the couple who was standing before him and greeted King and Queen Watson. 

King and Queen Watson proceeded to greet King and Queen Holmes when Sherlock felt his throat constricting. The man before him was the son of King and Queen Watson and… he was… beautiful. The prince was shorter than him; he had fair golden hair, cobalt blue eyes, and tanned skin that made his eyes pulsate brighter. 

The prince was dressed formally but he had many medals that stated his participation in the army. Sherlock quickly deduced the man and felt himself smiling softly when he figured out that the prince had been a Captain in many battles and was an army doctor. It wasn’t incredibly visible but the prince walked with a slight limp, yet it was obvious that the prince was shot in the shoulder. 

So, psychosomatic limp then. Fascinating. But a small defect was not enough to put Sherlock off. What captured Sherlock’s attention was the way the prince held himself, clearly the man was a fighter and he was strong. Sherlock never craved to live the rest of life with someone at his side because he didn’t do relationships but if he dared to dream about living his life with someone, then he wanted someone who would make his life worth while. 

This prince was definitely worth the shot (pun intended). 

The prince smiled and offered his hand to Sherlock. “Prince John Watson.” 

Sherlock took John’s hand and shook it. “Prince Sherlock Holmes. At your service.” 

King and Queen Holmes felt their mouths dropping open and smiling in relief when they viewed Sherlock accepting John. Both kingdoms would be united and Sherlock would be the next heir to the throne. Which is what led Sherlock to be in the position that he was in right now, Sherlock was adjusting his black tapestry vest and slipping on his velvet tailcoat. 

In a few hours or so, Sherlock would be inside a cathedral where him and John would make their vows and be married. It was odd for Sherlock to be excited but it would be an understatement to say that he wasn’t looking forward to the wedding. Of course, he hadn’t known John for very long except for their previous meetings together but he knew that soldier prince was meant for him. 

Sherlock couldn’t physically prove why John and him were meant to be together but Sherlock called it intuition and that was enough for him. Sherlock looked himself over, he nodded in approval and went towards the window. A coach was waiting for him, Sherlock looked over his breeches and double checked to see if he looked appealing enough for he didn’t want to ruin the wedding for looking improperly dressed. 

Before Sherlock could leave his room, his brother entered the princes’ quarters. “Ah, Mycroft. Come to wish me luck on my wedding day. Or is that below your status?” 

“You’re not getting married today.” 

Sherlock knitted his eyebrows together. “Excuse me?” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You know I detest repeating myself.” 

“Why would you say that? Did something happen to John? Is the ceremony rescheduled?” 

Mycroft patted Sherlock’s shoulder. “None of the sort. I have uncovered a piece of information that might help relieve yourself from getting married.” 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stalked towards Mycroft. “What are you talking about?” 

“Your precious John Watson is a liar. The Watson family has done a marvelous job covering their tracks but nothing can get past me.” 

“Mycroft, cut to the chase.” 

“The Watsons have a long history of preying on wealthy families and killing off their in-laws and spouses. Before coming here, the Watsons have been accused of murdering three royal families and taking their wealth. They are like black widows, once they have feasted on their prey, they become hungry for power, title, and wealth. Unfortunately, we’re their next prey.” 

Sherlock remained shocked, he numbly sat down on the bed and tried to look for the signs he missed. “That can’t be possible.” 

“Anything is possible.” 

Sherlock revisited his mind palace and began to scan through the memories when he jumped off the bed in relief. “Its John’s parents, they are responsible, not John. He’s innocent, he’s simply being used by his parents. He’s not the one to blame.” 

Mycroft scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Sentiment is clouding your judgement. You need to break off this wedding. You will enter the church and you will expose the Watsons for what they are. Murdering criminals.” 

Sherlock shook his head. “I will not do that. I care for John. I won’t let him go.” 

Mycroft snickered and headed towards the door. “Do my ears deceive me? If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you’re acting like enamored child who’s in love. But what would you know about love, Sherlock? You met him exactly once. And this is your fifth time seeing him at the wedding.” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sherlock growled out. 

Mycroft faced Sherlock. “You. Will. End. This. Wedding.” 

“And if I don’t? What will you do? Kill me?” Sherlock chuckled. “Are you going to kill your baby brother?” 

Mycroft smiled devilishly. “No. Something worse. If you don’t break off this marriage, I will kill John Watson.” 

Sherlock charged towards Mycroft and slammed him against the wall, pressing his forearm against Mycroft’s throat and snarling. “You will not put a finger on him.” 

“Are you willing to place a bet on that? Perhaps someone enters the church and stabs your lovely John Watson to death. Or perhaps a mob of people who know about John’s secrets will enter and kill him. There are many more scenarios, which one do you prefer?” 

Sherlock clenched his teeth together. “If I break off the marriage, you promise not to hurt him.” 

Mycroft chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. “I promise.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**2015**

  
  
**Law I**

**An Omega may not injure an Alpha or through inaction, allow an Alpha to come to harm.**

  
  
In a world dominated by Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, life was good. Or at least from an Alpha’s point of view, life was extremely perfect. Alphas were the superior gender, anyone who was not born an Alpha were subjected to being exploited. Betas were in the middle ground; they obeyed any rule given to them by Alphas but they had enough power to oppress the inferior class known as Omegas. 

Lastly, Omegas were considered the subservient but desirable gender. Omegas varied between men and women and they were the only gender capable of bearing children. Even though society has left behind the dark ages where Omegas were abused, raped, and mistreated; there still existed small minded Alphas that craved the resurgence of bringing back the times where Omegas didn’t deserve their rights. 

But the bustling vibrance of London gave promise to many Omegas who were still looking for their place in high society with Alphas. Though, it still seemed like a bit of a long shot. In a flat located in 221B Baker Street, there lived a young Alpha by the name of Sherlock Holmes. Like many Alphas, Sherlock considered himself a true believer of keeping Omegas in line and never giving Omegas the reign of taking control. 

It wasn’t his fault that he thought this way, the influence and beliefs came from his childhood experience. At a young age, Sherlock believed that Alphas, Omegas, and Betas were treated and respected the same way. In accordance to that belief, Sherlock’s parents always dealt with one another with care and respect. 

Mr and Mrs Holmes recognized one another as if they belonged to the same status and gender. Even if by law, Mr Holmes was an Alpha and Mrs Holmes was an Omega. Seeing this highly developed relationship caused Sherlock to believe that one’s secondary gender was irrelevant. That was until he began school and his perspective concerning Omegas was altered. 

When he was a young boy, other children bullied him because he was known for verbally showing off his brilliant gift which included deducing others and revealing truths that no one knew until now. Naturally, not everyone found Sherlock’s gift appropriate or appealing, which led to many Alphas beating Sherlock to the point where his baby Alpha self couldn’t walk to school alone without falling to the ground and screaming in pain. 

It was a usual occurrence when Sherlock came home with a broken nose, a split lip, bruises on his face, and once, a broken arm. But baby Alpha Sherlock didn’t care what happened to him because he considered everyone else, slow and stupid. Then one day in school, an Omega boy approached Sherlock and talked to him. 

The Omega boy was named Victor Trevor, Sherlock knew of Victor and he never talked to him but Victor was one of the few people that never bothered to insult or hurt him. Victor shyly introduced himself and bluntly told Sherlock that Victor liked him. Sherlock was rather shocked, no one ever liked him before but he saw no malice behind Victor’s confession. 

In fact, Sherlock did find the Omega very pretty and timidly blushed as he admitted that Victor was nice and sweet. Victor offered his hand to Sherlock and prompted the Alpha to follow him past a few hidden bushes that were located behind the school playground. Victor checked to see if anyone could see them and to his satisfaction, Sherlock and him were well hidden behind the thick bushes. 

Sherlock was tall for his age and he was rather lanky for an Alpha but his thirteen-year-old self-needed a few more years of growing before his strong Alpha body came to be. Victor was smaller than Sherlock but he was equally as tall. The Omega boy came towards Sherlock and asked the Alpha to take off his pants. 

Sherlock was rather confused at the proposition and immediately felt uncomfortable, he kept asking what was the purpose of this meeting. Victor smiled coyly and told Sherlock that he wanted to see the Alpha’s cock, and if Sherlock did what he asked then Victor would show his penis to Sherlock. The Alpha shook his head and decided to leave when Victor pulled Sherlock back. 

A group of children that hated Sherlock came out from behind the bushes and laughed at the Alpha’s stupidity, they all taunted Sherlock for falling in their trap. At least five Alphas grabbed Sherlock and forced him to the ground, while Victor took off his pants and ripped his shirt open as if someone attacked him. 

Victor took one last look at Sherlock and snarled, “As if I’d like someone like you, fucking freak.” 

Victor began to scream for help and the shouts were heard by the faculty of the school. Once the teachers were close to reaching the spot where Victor and Sherlock were, Victor fell to the ground and the Alphas holding Sherlock threw him on top of Victor. All the students were screaming for help and in an instant, three teachers came to their aid. 

Due to perfect timing, the teachers were exposed to seeing Sherlock on top of Victor and the discarded clothes on the leafy grounds. Immediately, Sherlock was yanked off of Victor and roughly restrained while all the students told the same story of how Sherlock took advantage of the Omega. Sherlock was trying his best to tell the teachers that those were all lies and even through his tears, no one believed him. 

Since that day, Sherlock hated Omegas and through the bruises, cuts, wounds, and scars that were placed onto Sherlock’s body and the wrongful label of Sherlock being a monster, he managed to survive. Sadly, his survival only encouraged the torments of others to bully him to no end but a situation where an Omega hatefully accused him of something he didn’t do, never ever happened again. 

So, with the usual insults of people who hated him, Sherlock went towards doing drugs, mostly heroin because once Sherlock injected the deadly poison into his veins, all the name calling and mockery faded away. And its exactly what he wanted, an escape to where the pain no longer invaded his brain. The only thing overrunning his thoughts were bliss and pleasure. 

He’s been on the sweeties for years until he met a Beta by name of Greg Lestrade. Sherlock had been passing by a crime scene and noticed a small element that obviously gave away who killed the victim but clearly no one was taking notice of it. Sherlock approached Greg and told the detective inspector who killed the victim and went into a broad explanation as to how he knew. 

Lestrade’s mouth had been open in awe the entire time and from there on, Greg contacted Sherlock almost everyday when he needed help with a case. Thanks to the opportunity, Sherlock left behind the inclination to do drugs and substituted injecting heroin into his veins for solving crimes. Though, if Sherlock were honest with himself, he could never truly leave behind the drugs, so from time to time, he’d have a few hits and lay unconscious on the floor. 

Which is what Sherlock was doing this lovely morning, getting high and falling on his back while the heroin crawled through his veins and spread across his entire body. The Alpha’s arm was covered in holes caused by syringes, there were trails of dried blood on his skin due to Sherlock falling asleep and forgetting to take out the needle penetrating his skin. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**1895**

  
  
This was honestly a horrible day for the wedding, the sky was pouring and it was freezing beyond belief, Sherlock anxiously wanted to insult the idiot who planned the wedding for today. Weddings, from what Sherlock knew, happened during beautiful sunny mornings with a breathtaking landscape that made all the guests happy. 

A feeling Sherlock never understood for he never cared for weddings until now, even now, his own wedding would not be a wonderful memory. Sherlock gazed up at the grey and dark sky when he noticed Mycroft standing at the doorway to their kingdom. Mycroft bid him farewell and, in a few seconds, the coach began to move. 

The prince sat back miserably in his seat and felt a sharp pain in his chest, all he ever wanted was to be happy with John. Of course, Sherlock didn’t know everything about John but there was a pull, a bond, that could be created between the two of them and Sherlock would be a fool to let an opportunity for love to slip past his fingers. 

But this newly discovered truth corrupted everything, if there was a way, he could prove that John was innocent and place the blame on John’s parents, then Sherlock wouldn’t hesitate to do it. But his brother threatened to end John’s life and if Sherlock could prevent anything, he could obviate the chances of any harm befalling upon his beloved prince. 

Yet, exposing the truth about John’s disgusting parents during the wedding and ruining John’s name was not exactly the traditional gift a groom must give to his future husband. Sherlock was not looking forward to that outcome but that didn’t mean that Sherlock couldn’t devise another plan that didn’t involve destroying the wedding and being the topic of scandal for months in their kingdom. 

But this was for John’s sake, perhaps he can find John before the wedding and they can elope together. Or he can tell John about the abominations his parents have done and save John. Or… damn, he needed to save John Watson, no matter the cost. Sherlock will not be a slave to his brother’s threats, so, Sherlock decided to tell the coachman to ride faster and arrive at the cathedral earlier than expected, so he can tell John everything. 

This was Sherlock’s only chance at happiness and fuck anyone who dared to take that away from him. Sherlock popped his head out of the window to signal the coachman to pick up speed when the prince was jolted backwards. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**2015**

  
  
**Law II**

**An Omega must obey orders given by an Alpha except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.**

  
  
After a few hours of being unconscious on the floor, Sherlock lazily opened his eyes and groaned when everything was blurry and hazy. The Alpha tried to move his body but everything felt heavy as if he were made of lead. Sherlock slowly sat up and leaned his entire body weight on his elbow while he pushed back the damp curls from his forehead. 

The Alpha took deep breaths before he looked down and muttered incoherent words that didn’t even make sense to himself and pulled out the needle digging inside his flesh and threw the used syringe across the room. Sherlock took a few seconds to get himself together before he pushed himself off the floor and stayed still for four minutes, before commencing the process of walking. 

The entire flat was dark and musty, the curtains were closed and the lack of fresh air gave the flat a familiar stench that belonged in a crack den filled with junkies that haven’t showered in a week. The Alpha didn’t realize that his phone was ringing off the hook and constant text messages were being sent. Sherlock clumsily reached for his phone and scrolled past the 17 missed calls and 58 unread messages. 

The Alpha snorted when he realized that Greg had zero cases that were worth his time and rolled his eyes when he read a few messages from Mycroft wondering if he was okay since Sherlock hadn’t left his flat in nine days. Sherlock tossed his phone aside and growled in irritation when he noticed that he ran out of heroin. 

The Alpha needed to go buy some more, so, Sherlock decided to shower first before he dressed himself in a blue dress shirt with blue trousers and a matching blue suit jacket. Sherlock ran his fingers through his curls, messing up his dark locks and trying to look presentable because once he steps out of his flat, Mycroft’s minions would pick up on his departure from the flat and follow him. 

Sherlock was ready to entertain his Alpha brother for a bit before Sherlock skillfully removed the tracker from his phone and hid away from the CCTV cameras so he could peacefully enter the den that distributed heroin and score enough heroin to last him for about a week. Before the Alpha left his flat, Sherlock noticed an untouched syringe filled with heroin. 

Sherlock lunged towards the syringe like a starving beast who hadn’t had a meal in ages and lightly slapped his arm, prompting his green veins to pop up. The Alpha skipped the whole nonsense of wrapping something around his arm before injecting the heroin in his veins, Sherlock plunged the golden liquid into his system and sighed in relief when his stability came back for a bit. 

Sherlock tossed the syringe into the trash bin and recklessly headed down the stairs when he heard Mrs Hudson leaving her flat. “Ah, Hudders. Off to see your sister again or are seeing the owner of Speedy’s next door? Either way, he’s married and has four kids. I doubt you’re the kind of Omega that participates in polygamy marriages.” 

Mrs Hudson gave him a sad and concerned look, “Look at you. You’re in no state to leave this flat. Sherlock when you will stop with the drugs?” 

The Alpha shrugged and carelessly stumbled onto the floor before hastily getting up on his feet and smiling like dork before leaving. “When I come back, I’d like a cup of tea.” 

Mrs Hudson huffed in concern, “I’m not your housekeeper!” 

Sherlock slammed the door of 221B Baker Street and squinted at the bright sun shining over him, the Alpha covered his face with his hand before foolishly stepping onto the street and bumping into someone. “Watch where you’re going, you idiot!” 

An Omega was walking calmly to work when a tall and ungracious Alpha roughly bumped into him and told him to watch where he was going. “I could say the same about you.” 

Sherlock whipped around to see the person who talked back to him and with one sniff, the Alpha knew this man was an Omega. “Can you? Seeing as I’m the Alpha here, I think it is by law that you must do what I say and you should apologize for bumping into me.” 

The Omega snorted and came towards Sherlock, “I don’t respond or obey to Alphas such as yourself. Why don’t you take your head out of your ass and respect me the way you want to be respected?” 

Sherlock laughed bitterly and pushed back the Omega. “You lot are a bunch of whores who are waiting to be knotted by an Alpha. It is by law that you must obey us and a quick reminder, you Omegas are nothing without us Alphas keeping you in line. So, I’ll say it again. Kneel down and beg for my forgiveness, while I allow you to breathe. And while your kneeling before me, why don’t you do what you do best and suck me off.” 

In a matter of seconds, the Omega violently thrusted his fist into Sherlock’s face and the Alpha stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**1895**

  
  
The storm was getting worse, the clouds were black and angry, and to Sherlock’s annoyed luck, the rainstorm outside was becoming a thunder and lightning storm. Sherlock looked out the window and calculated that every nine minutes, there’d be an enormous thunder roaring across the sky. The rain was getting heavier and Sherlock could already feel the dirt road underneath the coach turning into sludges of mud. 

The coachman was whipping the reins in his hands, prompting the horses the run faster for he didn’t want to get himself in trouble by taking the prince late to his own wedding. The trip from the Holmes kingdom to the cathedral located on the outskirts of London was about 40 minutes away but with the rain, the trip would be delayed to perhaps an hour or so. 

The sky was booming with thunder, three bright rays of lightning penetrated the sky, the sudden appearance of the blinding light accompanied by the roars of thunder frightened the horses. The horses neighed in fear and began to break formation. The coachman held onto the reins tightly and tried to control the horses when another burning shot of lightning illuminated the sky. 

The coach began to rock violently when the horses kept getting scared, it wasn’t long before the trail they took to get to the cathedral was about to be blocked. A flash of lightning crawled down from the sky and made contact with an old oak tree that was covered in dead bark. The irradiation of electricity sparked an enormous fire, the patches of bark were instantly consumed by the flames. 

The horses stopped in place, standing on their hind legs and neighing loudly, the coachman pulled back the reins and tried to control the horses. The center of the tree was entirely rotten, once the spark of fire reached the inside of the tree, there was another huge explosion. Chunks of the dead tree were flying everywhere and due to the heat, the sounds, and the unexpected events, the horses fled without the command of their master. 

Sherlock was jolted across the coach, the sudden movement of the horses running wild caused the prince to bang his head against the side of the door. The prince groaned in pain, caressing the side of his head when he noticed the tree before them was on fire. Sherlock rolled his eyes and deduced that the horses became spooked and due to the lack of control from the coachman, the horses were running on a wild spur. 

With great difficulty of staying seated in one place, due to the coach shaking from side to side and running over bumps that caused Sherlock to jump out of his seat, the prince managed to open the window. Sherlock was on the verge of telling the coachman to stop the horses when he heard the coachman yelling in desperation. 

In a split second, the horses took a sharp turn. 

Sherlock was thrown back against the seat of the coach when the prince heard something being broken down. The coachman tried to steer the horses away from an upcoming bridge that had a sturdy railing— built for humans to hold onto while taking a stroll— but the force and strength of four horses were enough to knock the railing down. 

But the horses were running blindly, the road beneath their hooves was becoming incredibly slippery. One of the four horses pulling the coach slipped against the poorly designed surface of the bridge and like a domino set waiting to be collapsed, everything fell down. The first horse that fell cruelly knocked itself against the railing, the weight of the horse falling was enough to send the other three horses falling as well. 

The coachman screamed for his life when the horses began to fall, under the bridge there was a rapid river that was growing inch by inch due to the heavy rain. Once the horses fell down towards the river, the coachman followed next. Sherlock managed to see the railing being broken down and like an animal reverting back to its nature of fight or flight reaction, Sherlock went towards the door and opened it. 

Before Sherlock could jump out from the coach, the wheels of the coach went under and slipped off the bridge, falling into the river. Once the coach went overboard, the prince was brutally thrusted towards the front of the coach but Sherlock held onto a handle located above him. Then, with the nauseating feeling of one’s guts hanging in mid air, the coach fell towards the water. 

Once the coach made contact with the river, the force was so great that Sherlock’s fingers slipped from the handle and fell back. The prince savagely banged his head against a metal bar in front of him and fell unconscious. 

Within two seconds, the entire coach was being flooded with water. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**2015**

  
  
**Law III**

**An Omega must protect their own existence as long such protection does not conflict with the first or second law.**

  
  
The Omega smirked at his victory at knocking the shit out of the rude Alpha who dared to insult his nature when the man on floor began to convulse horribly. The shorter man approached Sherlock and to his horror, the Alpha was foaming at the mouth and increasing amounts of white froth began to drip from Sherlock’s lips. 

“Woah. Woah.” The Omega fell to the ground, he cradled Sherlock’s head and tried to stop the foam from getting worse. 

The Omega grunted in anger and ripped off Sherlock’s sleeves, confirming his conclusion that the Alpha was a junkie and Sherlock must have overdosed on heroin. 

The Omega lifted the Alpha onto his arms, cradling Sherlock against him and lightly slapping the side of the Alpha’s cheek. “Hey. Hey. Come on, don’t close your eyes. What’s your name? Can you tell me your name?” 

The Alpha’s eyes fluttered, the pain burning through his skin and flesh was unbearable. “Sh-Sherlock Holmes.” 

“Okay. Sherlock, listen to me. My name is John Watson and you’re experiencing a seizure due to an overdose. Can you tell me when was your last hit?” 

More foam escaped from Sherlock’s mouth; his throat was burning. “About five minutes ago.” 

“Shit.” Fucking hell, John needed to get this idiot to a hospital but before he could, he needed to lessen the intensity of Sherlock’s seizure. 

The Omega looked down at the Alpha and rolled him onto his side, “Can you breathe?” 

“A bit.” The Alpha croaked. 

“Fuck.” John gently placed Sherlock on the ground, keeping the Alpha on his side and guarding over him. 

The Omega took out the handgun tucked behind his lower back and went into the middle of the street, pointing the gun to an incoming car and shooting three times. The driver in the car halted, breathing in fear when the three bullets penetrated his windshield. John approached the vehicle and shouted at the man in the car to step out of the vehicle. 

The driver unlocked the door and without a warning, the Omega ripped open the car door and flung the Alpha driver onto the ground. John shot at the man, purposely aiming at the Alpha’s feet to scare him away. Luckily, the man took the hint and went off running. The Omega tucked the gun behind his lower back again and went towards Sherlock, grabbing the Alpha from under his armpits and lifting him to his feet. 

John grunted at how heavy Sherlock was but without caring about his physical state, the Omega growled in difficulty but sighed in relief when he managed to sling the Alpha onto his shoulder. In a clumsy manner, John reached the car and with as much gentleness as he could manage, deposited Sherlock into the passenger seat. 

The Omega entered the car and pressed on the gas. With a harsh U-turn, John flipped the direction of the car and started to drive towards St Barts. The Omega was driving at full speed and damn all the cars that were honking at him due to his reckless driving. 

John was diving in between cars when he looked over at the Alpha who was shivering uncontrollably. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Of course, I’m fine, doctor. Or should I say captain.” Sherlock snapped. 

The Omega turned to face the Alpha with curiosity and confusion in his eyes. “How did you know I was a doctor? How did you even know I was a captain?” 

Sherlock snorted and regretted the action when continuous amounts of foam dripped from his mouth. “I didn’t know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. The way you immediately attended to my welfare, anyone without medical training would phone 999 and wait at my side without taking extra precaution of making sure to prevent myself from choking on my spume — so army doctor.” 

The Alpha made the effort of looking at John and continuing with his deductions. “Obviously, your face is tanned but there’s no tan above the wrists — you’ve been abroad but not sunbathing. That suggests the original circumstances of the injury on your left shoulder is probably traumatic since you favored your right shoulder to carry me on.” 

“So, then wounded in action. Wounded in action, suntan — Afghanistan or Iraq?” 

John smiled in disbelief. “Take a guess.” 

“I never guess.” 

“Then what’s the answer.” 

Sherlock studied the Omega for a bit when he softly answered. “Afghanistan.” 

John laughed. “That was… amazing.” 

The Alpha perked up a bit. “As I said, I never guess.” 

“That is just… extraordinary.” 

Sherlock seemed confused by the reaction and with a surprised look, he turned to face the window but couldn’t resist looking back at the Omega. “That’s not what people normally say.” 

“What do people normally say?” 

The Alpha looked back at John. “Piss off.” 

The Omega snorted in laughter and turned to face Sherlock, for the first time in a short period of time, John believed that the Alpha before him was actually… sweet. Sherlock, to his greatest disbelief, considered the man who was about to save his life… interesting. The Alpha never considered anyone to be worth his time but Sherlock really did regret being a cock to this Omega. 

The Alpha was about to apologize for his behavior earlier with John when the Omega looked back at the road. An incoming truck was about to crash into the them, John swerved the car and lost control of the wheel when the car began to spin wildly. The Omega tried to put on the brakes when the car harshly hit the railing of the Vauxhall Bridge. 

The force was too great that the car flipped over the railing and fell towards the Thames river. Without even thinking, John grabbed Sherlock to protect him but he wasn’t fast enough for the vehicle hit the water with a loud bang and as soon as the car touched the water, the Alpha banged his head horribly against the glass window. 

Within two seconds, the car was sinking underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
